


The Wind Beneath Your Wings

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Demon and Angel Professors [134]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Multi, Other, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: Warlock finished their own vows and ran their thumb gently across Adam's clutching fingers, grounding him to the room they were in.
Relationships: Adam Young & Arthur Young | Mr Young (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Warlock Dowling, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Warlock Dowling/Adam Young
Series: Demon and Angel Professors [134]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412962
Comments: 23
Kudos: 634
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	The Wind Beneath Your Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Ace week to all my ace readers!
> 
> Note: There are cheek kisses and a ring kiss in this, but no mouth kisses.

Warlock finished their own vows with, "...to be the wind beneath your wings," and ran their thumb gently across Adam's clutching fingers, grounding him to the room they were in.

Adam took a silent, shuddering breath, and his grip tightened further for a moment, before he could bring himself to let their clasped hands drop. Not separate, but at least lower, down at their sides rather than up at chest level. His father stood behind him, a mild-faced and warm-hearted bulwark against the world, and his two nieces were pacing down the aisle in matching light green dresses, carrying the rings between them in a basket.

Warlock's ring was plain gold. Adam's, on the other hand, had a thin band of black onyx embedded all around the centre of his gold ring, as a silent, but agreed, symbol between the two of them that just because he was married, it didn't make him any less ace - and vice versa, that his being ace didn't make him any less married. A ring that was both black and gold summed up both those identities in one.

He had to let go of Warlock's hands to allow his partner to slip the ring into place. Warlock's eyes twinkled into his, and then they lifted his hand to their lips and kissed the ring to seal the deal. Adam blinked suddenly stinging eyes. That hadn't been in the script. He took Warlock's ring and slid that into place, but didn't kiss it, only covered it with his own beringed hand. Warlock lifted their head and their eyes weren't just twinkling now, they were shining like stars.

The registrar said with gentle amusement, "You may kiss, if you wish."

Adam turned to Warlock and raised his eyebrows, checking that their compromise agreement on this still held.

Warlock nodded ever so slightly.

Adam bent his head and kissed them once on each cool cheek, echoing his mother's gesture of welcome to the family. Warlock, in their turn, repeated the gesture, their lips warm and dry against his skin, welcoming Adam to their family without the stomach churning sensation he got with mouth kisses.

There was a general cheering and mopping of eyes on both sides of the aisle. Adam and Warlock turned and smiled and waved, and then turned back to finish the official paperwork. Each of them took up the pen and signed the register on their required lines, then their witnesses came forward to do the same. For Adam, that was his father, his real dad, the one who had brought him up and cared for him and taught him through his love and care for his classic car - a Morris Minor - what it meant to love and care for something that might never be perfect, that might go wrong at any time, and yet could still be looked after and kept in as good a condition as possible. Adam's father skimmed the page, found his line, and signed his name, then passed the pen to Aziraphale, who was there as Warlock's witness.

Aziraphale pulled a pair of round glasses from inside his jacket, popped them on his nose and read over the page in meticulous detail, lips thinned a little in concentration. But finally, he signed too, and the registrar took the book back to check the copies against each other. 

It was over. The deed was done, now all that was left was the reception party in the garden they'd chosen. Adam felt some of the tension unwind itself from his muscles, and sighed quietly. 

Warlock edged closer and looped an arm around his back. "Contented sigh or unhappy sigh?" they murmured.

"Contented," Adam muttered back. "We should clear the room though, our time slot's nearly up."

Warlock nodded, and the pair turned almost as one to head back up the aisle together, where they had come down it separately. Glancing back, he saw Aziraphale hand Crowley chivalrously out of his seat, link arms and follow them out.


End file.
